Un Gran Guerrero Ha Muerto
by I'mBrave
Summary: Se sitúa durante la saga de majin boo. Los pensamientos y recuerdos de gokú sobre la muerte de vegeta.


Hola, este es mi primer fanfic. He decidido hacer uno sobre los pensamientos de gokú sobre la muerte de vegeta. Bueno espero que les guste y que dejen comentarios para saber que tal es y si les gusta o no, de igual forma tanto comentarios constructivos como destructivos xD. Todo es válido.

ahora los dejo para que puedan disfrutar de la lectura.

Disclaimer: todos los personajes y demás son propiedad de akira toriyama.

* * *

><p><strong>UN GRAN GUERRERO HA MUERTO<strong>

-Y eso fue todo lo que pasó- terminó de explicar krilin a gokú, quien estaba escuchando todo lo sucedido mientras estuvo inconsciente.

Gokú se sintió mal por gohan, su hijo murió y hubiera sido de mucha ayuda para enfrentar a majin boo. Pero sabía que gohan estaría en el paraíso o con kaiosama, así que lo vería pronto.

Pero, aunque no lo demostró, se sintió muy triste al escuchar que otro guerrero había perdido la vida. Vegeta ha muerto. No lo podía creer, el orgulloso príncipe de los saiyajin había sacrificado su vida para destruir a majin boo. Aunque no lo logró, gokú no pudo evitar sentir alegría, vegeta demostró que sí le importaba su familia pesar de todo lo que dijo en su batalla contra él. Pero, ¡diablos!, lo iba extrañar mucho. Tal vez no se llevaban bien, eran como agua y aceite, pero aun así siempre fue su amigo.

Gokú siempre se consideró un humano, pero, aunque nunca lo dijo, se sentía orgulloso de ser saiyajin. Siempre quiso ser el más fuerte y superarse, y si hubiera sido un terrícola no hubiera llegado a tener el poder y la fuerza que ahora. Y ese guerrero fue quien le enseñó su herencia saiyajin.

Su némesis murió. No podía aceptar tal cosa, él lo conocía, vegeta era uno de los guerreros más impresionantes que haya visto.

Su mente fue divagando por sus recuerdos, los momentos que pasó con ese saiyajin.

_Cuando lo conoció creyó que era un monstruo, y no era para menos, incluso vio, junto con su hijo y amigo, como mató a quien creían que era su amigo, pero no. Al parecer, el príncipe de su raza parecía creerse, y era, superior y no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Gokú no podía dejar de pensar ¿por qué actuaba de esa forma? Tenía que haber una razón._

_Luego de su pelea, cuando se vio derrotado y creía morir en cualquier momento llegaron gohan y krilin en su auxilio. Y cuando todo iba a acabar vio que su enemigo, en aquel entonces, iba a ser asesinado por su amigo pero no pudo evitar pensar en su cuestionamiento del principio. ¿Por qué era tan despiadado? ¿ no podía demostrar su superioridad derrotándolo, sin asesinar, y ya? Eso y, además, la impresión de su poder le permitieron tomar una decisión que talvez sea estúpida pero su instinto le decía que era lo mejor y eso hizo. Lo dejó vivir. Sabía que él volvería, era tan orgulloso que no permitiría vivir con una derrota, y menos, a manos de un tercera clase. Se dio cuenta en la batalla, su orgullo era más que un sentimiento de autoestima a su persona. Para vegeta, su orgullo era la fuerza que le permitía ser más y más fuerte y seguir adelante sin ayuda de nadie. Entonces, tenía una pelea asegurada con el príncipe saiyajin, lo sabía. Y la idea le fascinaba._

_Luego se recuperó y se fue a Namek, donde derrotó a cada oponente que se enfrentó, hasta quedar en la máquina de recuperación. Cuando despertó se sentía más fuerte y estaba listo para enfrentar a quien creía, en aquel tiempo, que sería su rival más poderoso. Cuando llegó al lugar lo que vio le sorprendió. Vegeta estaba completamente destrozado. A su lado estaba freezer, el tirano más poderoso y vio como este disparaba un rayo a su "amigo" y némesis. Antes de que éste muriera le dijo todo lo que tenía que saber sobre su raza. Pero para oídos de gokú, las palabras de vegeta eran las respuestas que se cuestionaba: el porqué de su forma de ser, un asesino y despiadado. Fue simple, el tirano lo convirtió en ese guerrero frío.  
>Después de todo pudo derrotar a freezer, además, de que logró superarse convirtiéndose en lo que vegeta le ha estado hablando, un supersaiyajin.<em>

Vio como los demás llegaron al templo de kamisama y no pudo evitar sentirse triste de nuevo por la pregunta de su esposa y su amiga. Tenía que hacerlo, lamentaba mucho lo sucedido pero ellas tenían derecho a saber lo ocurrido. Luego de hacerlo lo que recibió fue el desmayo de su mujer y los gritos más dolorosos que haya escuchado de parte de su amiga. Ver a bulma de esa manera le entristecía, él era como un hermano y siempre la protegía. Pero esto era diferente, bulma estaba sufriendo internamente y él no podía intervenir, se sentía impotente ante tal acto pero no podía hacer nada. Lo peor de todo es que ella estaría así para siempre. Él lo sabía, bulma lo amaba y lo seguirá haciendo con toda su alma y ahora debía sentir un vacío, incluso, él lo siente ante aquella pérdida.  
>Basta! Él es un guerrero fuerte tanto física como mentalmente y tenía que hacer algo antes de que su tiempo se acabara. Dejó a todos y se fue a la habitación donde los pequeños dormían. Era la hora de entrenarlos. Estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, entrenar a los niños le ocupaba su mente y dejó las lamentaciones de la muerte de vegeta.<p>

Todo estaba bien hasta que babidi intervino, avisando que iría a la capital del oeste. Ante esta situación, gokú mandó a trunks a buscar el radar del dragón mientras él entretenía a majin boo por un momento.  
>Cuando estaba volviendo al templo, su mente le propinó un recuerdo.<p>

_Ahí estaba él con los demás, luego de avisarles sobre la situación en la que se encontrarían dentro de 3 años. Mientras todos hablaban al respecto gokú pudo notar algo. Vegeta y bulma se miraban de vez en cuando, y esto pasaba desapercibido por todos, menos él, veía como vegeta no dejaba de ojearla, esto obviamente, sin que ella se dé cuenta. Y por el lado de bulma era igual, cada vez que vegeta hacia otro cosa o se distraía, bulma le daba una mirada. Al parecer ambos debían sentirse atraídos. Ahora que lo pensaba no le pareció tan descabellada la idea de que ambos engendraran un hijo.  
>Además, conociendo a su amiga, sabía que esta era capaz de lo que sea, en este caso, enamorar al príncipe, si algo prácticamente imposible a simple vista, pero para su amiga era un reto que sabía que lograría. Esta idea le estaba fascinando. Él siempre se consideró su hermano y, como tal, la protegía y cuidaba de todo peligro. Pero ahora, con una familia, ya no tenía mucho tiempo para estar pendiente de ella. Entonces, conociendo a vegeta, sabía que bulma sería la única humana a quien soportaría. Esto era bueno, no habría problema de lealtad y fidelidad en su "relación". Sí, así es, él estaba enterado, mediante krilin, lo que yamcha le hacía a su amiga, no le gustaba para nada pero nunca dijo algo porque, al parecer, bulma lo perdonaba y lo seguía aceptando. Entonces no tenía por qué meter sus narices en algo que no le incumbía. Y si bulma, como dijo el muchacho del futuro, se enamoró de vegeta y tuvo un hijo con él fue porque yamcha hizo algo mal y lo arruinó. Y lo mejor de todo, como dijo antes; sobre la protección; es más que obvio que estaría bien cuidada y protegida. Simplemente porque vegeta no permitiría que algo malo le pasara.<br>Después de todo lo que vivió, los androides y cell, su sacrificio, se sintió feliz y orgulloso por su hijo y porque la tierra estaba a salvo._

No se dio cuenta en que momento llegó pero ya estaba allí, en el templo, mientras todos sus amigos le bombardeaban con preguntas. Luego habló con piccolo y, mientras esperaban a trunks, su mente lo llevó nuevamente a un viaje al pasado, para recordar lo vivido.

_La estaba pasando bien en el otro mundo y un día escucho la conversación que ciertos guerreros, saiyajin puro e híbrido, estaban teniendo sobre el torneo. No dudó en integrarse, quería pelear con guerreros poderosos para medir su fuerza y esos dos eran prometedores de dar una de las mejores batallas que haya tenido.  
>Luego llegó el día del torneo, se sintió feliz de volver a ver a su familia y, aún más, por conocer a su hijo.<br>Mientras el torneo transcurría, logró notar como vegeta se convirtió en alguien más pasivo, y a bulma se la veía feliz. Sí, no se equivocó para nada, vegeta fue el indicado para cuidar de su amiga del alma.  
>Todo marchaba bien, hasta que dos seres, que decían ser los supremos kaiosamas, le avisaron sobre el posible peligro que iba a sufrir el planeta, y talvez el universo. Los guerreros acudieron en su ayuda, para acabar lo más rápido. Pero todo fue peor, después de sus peleas, su némesis estaba siendo poseído por el mago babidi. Después de eso, vinieron muertes y destrozos. No tuvo opción, el saiyajin no se calmará hasta obtener lo que quiere, una pelea contra su persona y para evitar más muertes, él se la dio.<br>A pesar de estar poseído, vegeta mostraba su gran poder, no solo combatiendo, sino no dejándose controlar por el mago. Aun así, respetaba a su amigo pero no le estaba gustando para nada lo que decía, sobre su familia y que no le importaba nadie más que no sea él. Algo dentro de gokú le decía que eran mentiras y las palabras de vegeta no iban dirigidas como afirmaciones hacia él, sino que el príncipe intentaba confirmarse, engañándose según gokú, que nada le importaba. Sí, el príncipe se estaba hablando a sí sólo, creyendo que volvió a ser el mismo despiadado, pero, para desgracia de vegeta, no lo logró.  
>Cuando lo convenció de ir a enfrentar a majin boo, no se dio cuenta ni se percató del movimiento de su némesis, que al reaccionar, vegeta ya lo había atacado, dejándolo inconsciente.<br>Y bueno, luego se fue al templo y pasó todo lo que ha estado viviendo las últimas horas de su estancia._

No se percató del ki de trunks, que ya estaba ahí a su lado, mirándolo de una forma extraña, parecía admirado y maravillado, y sí, así se sentía después de ver el increíble poder de gokú.

-señor, es usted muy fuerte quizás sea mucho más fuerte que mi papá- le dijo trunks a gokú, quien no puedo evitar sentir ese pequeño vacío, que lo ha estado acompañando desde que se enteró la noticia de su muerte, que antes estaba llenada por la presencia de un gran guerrero, el príncipe de los saiyajin.  
>Las palabras del vástago de su némesis le agradaron, pero él no es altanero ni presumido, y por qué no decirle unas palabras que le hagan sentir bien al pequeño. Después de todo, a pesar de no ser superado por él, merecía ser recordado y reconocido por su valentía y su increíble poder. Talvez sean las últimas palabras que dirigía hacia el guerrero.<p>

-no, eso no es cierto. Tu padre era un guerrero muy poderoso- le respondió, sonriéndole para afirmarle lo que creía sobre su padre, después de todo, su hijo quisiera ser como su progenitor.

Vegeta…se sentía agradecido con él. Ese guerrero le demostró de qué son capaces los saiyajin. Su batalla contra él, le permitió hacerse más fuerte.  
>Sí, va a extrañarlo, no hay duda de eso. Le tenía afecto como a todos los demás. Y talvez, nunca más lo volvería a ver.<p>

Y con ese pensamiento, su estancia en la tierra terminó. Era la hora para irse al otro mundo y seguir su vida…¡Adiós vegeta!

* * *

><p>Bueno este es mi primer one-shot, espero que sea de su agrado. Me inspiré cuando escuche la melodía de "<em>a great warrior is dead"<em> (un gran guerrero ha muerto). La canción fue un tributo a vegeta y suena en el capítulo de su sacrificio cuando se despide de trunks. Y cuando la escuché no pude evitar pensar en ese capítulo. Y bueno coloque los pensamientos de gokú, ya que fue el primero en conocerlo, además es el que más lo ha aceptado. A diferencia de sus amigos, que aún guardaban rencor hacia el príncipe.

Gracias a todos por leer y espero que me dejen sus comentarios para saber qué les parece.


End file.
